staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Lipca 2002
07.00 Podróże małe i duże: Kolejki (3): Gdański ekspres - serial edukacyjny 07.15 Telezakupy 07.35 Górnicze miasteczko (14): Znowu razem - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Dźwiękogra - quiz muzyczny 08.40 Karino (6/13): Ujarzmiony - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 09.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 09.40 Dwa niedźwiadki (5) - serial 10.10 Frasier (19) - serial kom. 10.30 A teraz Susan (18) - serial komediowy, USA 10.50 Babiniec - magazyn 11.15 Lecznica pod św. Franciszkiem (4) - telenowela dokumentalna, Pol. 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Nowe przygody Flippera (16) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.15 Rewolwer i melonik (20): Śniadanie za 50000 funtów - serial 14.05 Klan (538,539) - telenowela 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Kulisy PRL-u: Seks w PRL-u - reportaż Aliny Mrowińskiej i Grzegorza Sołtysiaka 15.35 Plebania (126,127) - serial 16.30 Moda na sukces (1678) - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Lokatorzy - serial komediowy 18.10 Sentymentele - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Książki na lato - mag. kulturalny 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 POKER Z MAFIĄ - serial 21.45 Sprawa dla reportera - pr. public. 22.20 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.05 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Seans Amerykański: CO DALEJ? - film obyczajowy, USA 01.05 ŻYCIE JAK MUZYKA (15,16/30) - serial biograficzny, Brazylia 02.40 Zakończenie programu 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Polska 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Piknik w Kołobrzegu (2) - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Sławny Jett Jackson (30/39) - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada/USA 14.25 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem 14.35 Taksówka Jedynki: Szołmeni - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (65) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 50 lat TVP: Czarne chmury (10-ost.): Pościg - serial przygodowy, Pol. 17.20 Złotopolscy (342): Odrzucone listy - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Szpital na peryferiach (12/20): Zdarzenie - serial obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 20.00 M jak miłość (49) - serial obycz. 20.50 Herbatka u Tadka - pr. rozr. 21.40 Wakacyjna Akademia Końja i Skiby 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 BANDYCKI PETERSBURG (15): Baron - serial 23.30 Praca dla każdego (1/24) 23.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze (28) - serial sensacyjny, USA 00.30 ZNIKNIĘCIE FINBARA - dramat obyczajowy, Irlandia/Szwecja/Wlk. Bryt. 02.10 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop (37) - serial anim. 07.25 Psotny Bill (4) - serial anim. 07.50 Crime Story (l) - serial krym. 08.45 Jezioro marzeń (42) - serial 09.40 Świat według Kiepskich (77) - serial komediowy, Poiska 10.10 Rodzina zastępcza (58) - serial 10.40 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (11) - serial komediowy, USA 11.10 Słoneczny patrol (121) - serial 12.00 Adam i Ewa (13) - serial obycz. 12.50 Twój lekarz 13.20 Z głową w chmurach (103) - telenowela, Brazylia 14.15 Disco Polo Live (331) - magazyn muzyczny 15.15 Zamek czarodziejów - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu (71) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.50 Jednostka Delta (1) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 17.50 Różowa Pantera - serial anim. 17.55 Adam i Ewa (14) - serial obycz. 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport i prognoza pogody 19.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (75) - serial przygodowy, USA 20.00 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (64): Pomyłka - serial komediowy 20.30 SAMO ŻYCIE (76) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.00 Idol - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.00 Boston Public (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.00 Informacje, sport 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Przyjaciele (105) - serial komediowy, USA 00.00 PIES BASKERVlLLÓW - film kryminalny, Wlk. Bryt. 1988 01.55 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (39) - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula (122) - telenowela 7.50 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki (29) - serial anim. 8.15 Nowe przygody Guliwera (8) - serial anim. 8.40 Huckelberry Finn (6) - serial anim. 9.05 Przygody Animków (34) - serial anim. 9.30 Łamisłówka 10.30 Telesklep 11.35 Tele Gra 12.30 Wybacz mi - talk show 13.40 Nowe przygody Guliwera (8) - serial anim. 14.05 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo (6) - serial anim. 14.30 Łowcy skarbów (3) - serial 15.30 Milionerzy 16.15 Brzydula (123) - telenowela 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (40) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad "i" 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 PRAWDZIWE HISTORIE. Obsesja - film sensac. USA (1993) wyk. Emily Warfield, Henry Thomas, Victoria Principal, Donnelly Rhodes, Joe Begalbuto 21.55 Granice - serial 22.25 TVN Fakty 22.40 Brygada ratunkowa (7) - serial 23.40 Mściciel (7) - serial 0.35 Strong Man - Siłacze 1.30 Nic straconego - powtórki programów 07:00 Rycerze Królestwa Owadów - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Kasztaniaki (08/36) - serial animowany 08:00 Teleskop - flesz 08:05 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 08:30 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 09:30 Kurier 09:33 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 10:30 Kurier 10:33 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 11:30 Kurier 11:33 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 12:30 Kurier 12:33 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 13:30 Kurier 13:33 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 14:30 Kurier 14:33 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 15:30 Kurier 15:35 Prognoza pogody 15:40 Teleskop 16:00 Wywiad Teleskopu 16:15 Wielkopolska na niedzielę 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Cena Chwały - autor: Zofia Jaremko, Marian T.Kutniak. 17:10 Książki z górnej półki - Maski 17:15 To jest temat - reportaż - Masz wiadomość 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Spojrzenia 18:00 Teleskop główny 18:20 Teleskop poznański 18:35 Mała czarna z Telewizją 19:00 Dzień dobry Wielkopolsko - Turek 19:20 Regiony kultury -informacja o wydarzeniach kulturalnych w całej Polsce. 19:30 Książki z górnej półki - Wspomnienie Marii Tarnowskiej 19:35 Niegrzeczne Aniołki (01/22) - serial fabularny 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:55 Echa dnia 21:15 Sport-wiadomości 21:20 Wywiad Teleskopu Lubuskiego 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Teleskop miejski 22:00 Eurotel 22:10 To jest temat - reportaż - Masz wiadomość 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Prognoza pogody 22:45 Królestwo (03/08) - serial fabularny 00:00 Zaproszenie - Prezentacja ciekawych zakątków naszego kraju 00:20 Sport-wiadomości 00:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 06.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Arthur (16) - serial animowany 08.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (8) - serial animowany, Austria/Japonia 08.35 Beetleborgs (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.00 Fiorella (65) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 09.55 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.50 Baza Pensacola (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.40 Miasteczko Evening Shade (95) - serial komediowy, USA 12.05 Kaskader (16) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 13.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 13.50 Arthur (17) - serial animowany 14.15 Kapitan Star (6) - serial anim. 14.35 Beetleborgs (14) - serial przygodowy, USA 15.00 Fiorella (66) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (3) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Najemnicy (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 ŻELAZNY ORZEŁ 3 - Asy - film sensacyjny, USA 21.55 Dziennik 22.10 Informacje sportowe i prognoza pogody 22.20 Baza Pensacola (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.20 ROCK'N'ROLLOWY SEN - komedia, USA 01.10 X Laski - program erotyczny 01.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.30 MUZYCZNY VIP - magazyn muzyczny 03.05 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 03.35 Zakończenie programu 7.10 Dragon Ball Z -serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (51/80) -telenowela meks. 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (49/94) - telenowela meks. 9.40 Melrose Place (141) - serial obycz. USA ( powt.) 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.25 Big Brother I (powt.) 12.05 Porywy serca (18/90) -telenowela meks. 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Ball Z -serial anim. 16.15 Pelna chata (52/192) - serial kom. USA 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (15/80) - serial kom. austral. 17.15 Władca zwierząt (10/44) - serial fantast. USA (powt.) 18.10 Wzywam doktora Brucknera (4/24) - serial obycz. niem. 19.05 Melrose Place (142) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 W kręgu podejrzeń - film sens. USA, 1994 21.50 Władca zwierząt (11/ 44) - serial fantast. USA 22.45 Big Brother I 23.30 Solo czy w duecie - kom. USA, 1982 1.05 "Odwet" - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 2.50 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Człowiek i anioł - dla dorosłych 07.05 Plamuz - dla dorosłych 07.15 Rycerz - film anim. dla dorosłych 07.20 Zezem (4): Pęd do wiedzy - serial 07.25 Wielka historia małych miast 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.20 Spółka rodzinna (7/19) - serial 08.50 Bolek i Lolek w Europie - serial 09.00 Zgadnij - odpowiedz 09.05 Przewodnik Włóczykija 09.20 Przygody dzielnego Sylvana (19): Czarna symfonia - serial anim. 09.45 Kolorowe nutki - program muz. 10.00 Sekrety zdrowia: Sekrety pamięci - magazyn medyczny 10.15 Kwadrans na kawę - program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 10.30 Antologia Literatury Emigracyjnej (6) - pr. Tomasza Kamińskiego 10.45 Szansa na sukces: Golec uOrkiestra - program rozrywkowy 11.45 Szkoły języka i kultury polskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Twórcy naszej tradycji 13.15 Benefis Zbigniewa Raja (1) 14.10 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.25 Ze sztuką na ty 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Eurotel - magazyn 15.25 Sekrety zdrowia: Sekrety pamięci - magazyn medyczny 15.40 Kwadrans na kawę - program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 15.55 Antologia Literatury Emigracyjnej (6) - pr. Tomasza Kamińskiego 16.10 Babiniec - magazyn 16.35 Szkoły języka i kultury polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Bolek i Lolek w Europie - serial 17.55 Zgadnij - odpowiedz 18.00 Przewodnik Włóczykija 18.20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - serial 18.50 Spółka rodzinna (7/19) - serial 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Kudłatek 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.05 Twórcy naszej tradycji: Antoni Malczewski - film dokumentalny 21.05 Benefis Zbigniewa Raja (1) - program artystyczny (powt.) 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram i prognoza pogody 22.30 To widzowie podziwiali - 50 lat TVP: DWOJE BLISKICH OBCYCH LUDZI - film obyczajowy, Polska 23.30 Szkoły języka i kultury polskiej - reportaż (powt.) 23.45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 00.30 Monitor Wiadomości 00.45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech (2/7): Hotel pod gwiazdami - serial dla młodzieży, Poiska 01.15 Miś Kudłatek (10/13): Na strychu - serial animowany 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.55 Sport i prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Spółka rodzinna (7/19) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 02.30 Powtórzenia left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Jak się robi...? - reportaż 7.30 Telesklep 8.10 Ulica zakochanych 58 - telenowela, Meksyk 9.05 Kacper i przyjaciele 47 - serial anim. USA 9.30 Było sobie życie 18 - serial anim., Francja 10.00 Dotyk anioła 50 - serial obyczajowy USA 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia 4 - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Retransmisja meczu żużlowego 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 Real autoklub. pl - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.15 Cudowne lata 64 - serial obycz. 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele 47 - serial anim. USA 16.10 Kacper i przyjaciele 32 - serial anim. USA 16.35 Było sobie życie 18: Układ limfatyczny - serial anim., Francja 17.05 Kobiety mojego życia 5 - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 18.00 Real autoklub. pl - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 Cudowne lata 65 - serial obyczajowy USA 19.00 Dotyk anioła 51 - serial obyczajowy USA 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20.20 Podejrzenie - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 22.05 Allo, Allo 26 - serial kom., W. Bryt. 22.35 M Kwadrat - talk-show Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny 23.05 Podejrzenie - film sens. 0.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 07:00 "Rycerze Królestwa Owadów" serial animowany (WP) USA 1998 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Dwa gniazda" "Kasztaniaki" serial animowany (WP) Polska 1993 08:00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Magazyn elbląski 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 10:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 10:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 13:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 15:40 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 15:55 Temat wiejski magazyn (powt.) 16:15 Gość Trójki 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Cena chwały (WP) 17:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 17:50 Panorama - flesz 18:00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Co mnie gryzie? program społeczny 18:40 Oliwa latem 19:05 Kwiaty i ogrody program poradnikowy 19:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:30 "Niegrzeczne aniołki" reż.Marc F. Voizard, wyk.Steve Monroe, David Lipper, Kevin Farley, Maxim Roy serial komediowy (WP) Kanada 1998 20:00 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 20:55 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 21:15 Magazyn elbląski (powt.) 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy (WP) 21:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 21:45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne, Prognoza pogody 22:05 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 22:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 "Królestwo" reż.Lars von Trier, wyk.Ernst Hugo Järegaard, Kirsten Rolffes, Ghita Nörby, Sören Pilmark thriller (WP) Dania 1993/94 00:05 Zaproszenie magazyn (WP) 00:25 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 07:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (5 min) 07:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 08:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 08:25 "Cudowni chłopcy" reż.Curtis Hanson, wyk.Michael Douglas, Tobey Maguire, Robert Downey Jr., Frances McDormand komedia (K) Japonia 2000 10:15 "Arizona junior" reż.Joel Coen, wyk.Nicolas Cage, Holly Hunter, Trey Wilson, John Goodman komedia sensacyjna (K) USA 1987 11:50 "The Million Dollar Hotel" reż.Wim Wenders, wyk.Mel Gibson, Milla Jovovich, Jeremy Davies, Peter Stormare film obyczajowy (K) Niemcy/W. Bryt./USA 2000 13:50 "Cudowne miejsce" reż.Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk.Adam Kamień, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Elżbieta Dębska film psychologiczny (K) Polska 1994 15:25 "Samotni" reż.David Ondricek, wyk.Jitka Schneiderova, Sasa Rasilov, Ivan Trojan, Mikulas Kren komedia obyczajowa (K) Czechy 2000 17:10 "Brian De Palma - Nieskazitelny" film dokumentalny (K) Francja 2002 18:05 "Vengo" reż.Tony Gatlif, wyk.Antonio Canales, Orestes Villasan Rodriguez, Antonio Perez Dechent, Bobote film muzyczny (K) Francja 2000 19:35 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 20:00 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 20:50 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 21:00 "Jordan w akcji" reż.Allan Arkush/Donna Deitch, wyk.Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Ken Howard serial sensacyjny (K) USA 2000 21:45 "Spin City 4" serial komediowy (K) USA 1996-2000 22:10 "Niebo może zaczekać" reż.Warren Beatty/Buck Henry, wyk.Warren Beatty, Julie Christie, Jack Warden, Dyan Cannon komedia USA (K) 1978 23:50 "Tańcząc w ciemnościach" reż.Lars von Trier, wyk.Björk, Catherine Deneuve, David Morse, Peter Stormare dramat obyczajowy (K) Dania/Szwecja/Francja 2000 02:05 "100 kamer Von Triera" film dokumentalny (K) Dania 2000 03:05 "Strażnik z więzienia Red Rock" reż.Stephen Gyllenhal, wyk.James Caan, David Carradine, Brian Dennehy, Rachel Ticotin western (K) USA 2001 04:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 05:00 Informacje 05:15 Różowa landrynka program erotyczny 05:45 "Gosia i Małgosia" serial komediowy Polska 06:15 Komicy występują w Polsacie 06:30 Muzyka polska 07:30 Muzyka polska 08:30 Piosenka na życzenie 09:30 Program muzyczny 10:00 Muzyczny relax 12:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 12:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie 13:05 Program muzyczny 14:00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju program satyryczny 14:30 A ku ku program rozrywkowy 15:00 Program muzyczny 15:30 Kalambury teleturniej 16:10 Informacje 16:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 17:00 Twój lekarz magazyn medyczny 17:30 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 18:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne 19:40 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 20:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20:35 "Gosia i Małgosia" serial komediowy Polska 21:00 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 21:30 TV Market 21:50 Dziennik 22:05 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 22:15 Program muzyczny 22:30 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 23:00 Informacje 23:15 Program muzyczny 00:00 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 00:30 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 01:00 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 01:30 Pasmo informacyjne 01:45 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 02:15 TV Market 02:30 Program muzyczny 03:15 "Gosia i Małgosia" serial komediowy Polska 03:45 Dziennik 04:00 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 04:10 Program muzyczny 04:25 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 Polonia 1 06:30 "Przyjaciele" serial animowany 07:20 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 08:00 Top Shop 12:10 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 12:45 Top Shop 19:10 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 20:00 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 20:30 "Mały Cezar" reż.Mervyn LeRoy, wyk.Edward G. Robinson, Douglas Fairbanks, Glenda Farrell, Stanley Fields film kryminalny USA 1930 22:30 "Ziemie toskańskie" serial dokumentalny 23:00 Seksplozja magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Crazy Cat magazyn erotyczny 23:35 Co za szok - erotyczne wiadomości 23:50 Erosplaza magazyn erotyczny 00:05 Sex Laski magazyn erotyczny 00:25 Max magazyn erotyczny 00:40 Podglądacz magazyn erotyczny 01:00 Magazyn erotyczny 02:15 XXX Show magazyn erotyczny 02:30 Dziewczyny z X-chata magazyn erotyczny 02:45 Crazy Cat Show magazyn erotyczny 03:00 Zakończenie programu TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08:00 Muzyczny salon magazyn muzyczny 08:30 "Chińskie latawce" film dokumentalny Chiny 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 Telesprzedaż 09:45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 "Tylko Manhattan" reż.Douglas Hickox/Richard Michaels, wyk.Barry Bostwick, Perry King, Valerie Bertinelli, Robert Addie serial obyczajowy USA 1987 13:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13:30 "Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 2001 14:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:30 "Tańce chińskie" film dokumentalny Chiny 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 "Powitanie Nowego Roku Księżycowego na Tajwanie" film dokumentalny 1998 16:30 Auto Klub magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Telesprzedaż 17:30 Music Pub magazyn muzyczny 17:45 Babski świat magazyn dla pań i dziewcząt 18:00 Jednym śladem magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Wybory Miss WWW - półfinały 20:30 Ludzie sukcesu wywiad 21:00 Pory roku magazyn poradnikowy 22:00 Na czasie magazyn 22:30 Auto Klub magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów II 14:55 Program dnia 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:25 Ja Jestem z Wami Wideokatechizm program dla dzieci 15:50 Galeria Lanckorońskich 16:00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16:05 bł. Szymona z Lipnicy Kalendarz liturgiczny 16:10 "Paulini" film dokumentalny 16:55 Albert Einstein - Fizyka XX wieku Marsz ku nowym granicom program popularnonaukowy 17:20 Gdańskie szanty program muzyczny 17:35 Ojciec Święty w Siedlcach relacja z ostatniej pielgrzymki Jana Pawła II do Polski 18:15 "Tereny podmokłe" "Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię" film przyrodniczy 18:55 Program dnia 19:00 Na strunach gitary 19:20 "Szalony Roger w opałach" "Podróże Kapitana Klipera" serial animowany 19:30 "Promieniowanie ojcostwa" film dokumentalny 19:55 "Góry Ziemi - Nepal" "Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię" film przyrodniczy 20:35 część radosna Różaniec 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21:10 bł. Szymona z Lipnicy Kalendarz liturgiczny 21:15 Niedziela Obyś był zimny, albo gorący rozmowa z ks. J. Sikorskim 21:25 W duchu pokuty 21:55 "Cannes" "Drogami Europy" film krajoznawczy 22:10 "Myśliwi epoki kamiennej" film dokumentalny 22:45 Najważniejsza jest dobroć - wspomnienie o ks. J. St. Pasierbie 23:05 Program na następny dzień Ale kino! 08:00 "Kocham kino" reż.Piotr Łazarkiewicz, wyk.Marek Probosz, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Henryk Bista, Jerzy Trela film obyczajowy Polska 1987 09:25 "Proces" reż.Orson Welles, wyk.Anthony Perkins, Jeanne Moreau, Arnoldo Foa, Max Haufler dramat obyczajowy Francja/Niemcy 1963 11:25 "Operacja Zeppelin" reż.Etienne Perier, wyk.Michael York, Elke Sommer, Peter Carsten, Marius Goring film sensacyjny W. Bryt. 1971 13:10 "Sekret" reż.Roman Załuski, wyk.Krzysztof Kowalewski, Anna Dymna, Piotr Fronczewski, Antonina Gordon Górecka film obyczajowy Polska 1973 14:35 "Hollywood D.C. Opowieść o dwóch miastach" film dokumentalny USA 2000 15:40 "Czekolada" reż.Claire Denis, wyk.Giulia Boschi, Mireille Perrier, Francois Cluzet, Isaach De Bankole film obyczajowy Francja/Niemcy 1988 17:25 "Lolita" reż.Stanley Kubrick, wyk.James Mason, Sue Lyon, Gary Cockrell, Shelley Winters dramat obyczajowy USA 1962 20:00 "Czterej muszkieterowie. Zemsta milady" reż.Richard Lester, wyk.Michael York, Richard Chamberlain, Oliver Reed, Raquel Welch film przygodowy Hiszpania/W. Bryt. 1974 21:50 "Sentymentalny kpiarz" reż.Cristian Galaz, wyk.Tamara Acosta, Hector Aguilar, Patricio Bunster, Roberto Artiagoitia film obyczajowy Chile 1999 23:25 "Rok 1984" reż.Michael Radford, wyk.John Hurt, Richard Burton, Cyril Cusack, Gregor Fisher film SF W. Bryt. 1984 01:15 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 05:00 "Droga łez" reż.Donald Wrye, wyk.Katey Sagal, Pam Dawber, William Russ, Jeffrey Nordling dramat obyczajowy USA 1995 07:00 "Tilly Trotter" reż.Alan Grint, wyk.Carli Norris, Simon Shepherd, Gavin Abbott, Beth Goddard serial obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1993 09:00 "Królewski skandal" reż.Rodney Gibbons, wyk.Kenneth Welsh, Matt Frewer, Liliana Komorowska, R.H. Thomson film kryminalny Kanada/USA 2001 11:00 "Droga łez" reż.Donald Wrye, wyk.Katey Sagal, Pam Dawber, William Russ, Jeffrey Nordling dramat obyczajowy USA 1995 13:00 "Tilly Trotter" reż.Alan Grint, wyk.Carli Norris, Simon Shepherd, Gavin Abbott, Beth Goddard serial obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1993 15:00 "Najlepszy strzał" reż.David Greene, wyk.Robert Urich, Meredith Baxter, Jeffrey Tambor, Jack Bannon film obyczajowy USA 1982 17:00 "Królewski skandal" reż.Rodney Gibbons, wyk.Kenneth Welsh, Matt Frewer, Liliana Komorowska, R.H. Thomson film kryminalny Kanada/USA 2001 19:00 "Dr Quinn" wyk.Jane Seymour, Diane Ladd, Joe Lando, Jonelle Allen serial obyczajowy USA 1993-98 20:00 "Niezwykłe dziecko" reż.Peter Werner, wyk.Peter Werner, Susan Almgren, Bridget Fonda, Mary Beth Hurt dramat obyczajowy USA 2001 22:00 "Rodzina Sary: Skowronek" reż.Joseph Sargent, wyk.Glenn Close, Christopher Walken, Christopher Bell, Lexi Randall film obyczajowy USA 1992 00:00 "Dr Quinn" wyk.Jane Seymour, Diane Ladd, Joe Lando, Jonelle Allen serial obyczajowy USA 1993-98 01:00 "Niezwykłe dziecko" reż.Peter Werner, wyk.Peter Werner, Susan Almgren, Bridget Fonda, Mary Beth Hurt dramat obyczajowy USA 2001 03:00 "Rodzina Sary: Skowronek" reż.Joseph Sargent, wyk.Glenn Close, Christopher Walken, Christopher Bell, Lexi Randall film obyczajowy USA 1992 Le Cinema 14:00 "Trucizna" reż.Sacha Guitry, wyk.Michel Simon, Jean de Bocourt, Germaine Reuver, Luce Fabiole film sensacyjny Francja 1951 15:30 "Gdzie się podziała siódma kompania?" reż.Robert Lamoreux, wyk.Jean Lefebvre, Pierre Mondy, Aldo Maccione, Eric Colin komedia wojenna Francja 1973 17:00 "Naprawdę kocham moją rodzinę" reż.Stefan Lukschy, wyk.Suzanne von Borsody, Marco Hellenthal, Nico Hellenthal, Friederike Grasshoff dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 18:30 "Drzewko kolibrów" reż.Noella Smith, wyk.Susan Wooldridge, Patrick Bergin, Clive Wood, Tom Beasley film obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1992 20:00 "Operatorzy polscy: Kurt Weber" Dokument film dokumentalny 20:30 "Wspólna droga" reż.Tonino Zangardi, wyk.Isabella Ferrari, Francesco Casale, Massimo Bonetti dramat obyczajowy Włochy 1992 22:00 "Milner" reż.John Strickland, wyk.Mel Smith, Ronald Pickup, Deborah Findlay, Ken Hutchinson film sensacyjny W. Bryt. 1995 23:30 "Todo Modo" reż.Elio Petri, wyk.Gian Maria Volonte, Marcello Mastroianni, Michel Piccoli, Franco Citti komedia Włochy 1975 02:00 Zakończenie programu On 07:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 08:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 08:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 09:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 10:00 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 10:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2001 11:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 12:00 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 12:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 13:00 Podwodna Ameryka magazyn muzyczny Polska 13:30 "Focus - Poznaj świat" serial dokumentalny USA 14:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 15:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 15:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 16:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 17:00 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 17:30 Wielka Brytania dzisiaj magazyn dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 18:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 19:00 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 19:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 20:00 Podwodna Ameryka magazyn muzyczny Polska 2000 20:30 "Focus - Poznaj świat" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 21:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 22:00 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 22:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 23:00 Pończochy Gochy program erotyczny Polska 23:30 Konrad Zdobywca program rozrywkowy Polska 00:00 Doprowadzony siłą program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 00:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 01:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 02:00 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 Ona 07:00 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 07:45 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 08:30 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 09:30 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 10:00 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 10:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 11:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 12:00 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 12:30 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 13:00 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 13:45 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 14:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 15:15 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 15:45 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 16:15 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 16:50 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 17:45 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 18:15 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 19:00 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 19:45 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 20:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 21:20 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 22:10 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 22:40 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 23:15 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 23:40 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 00:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 01:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 06:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 07:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 07:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 08:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 08:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 09:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 09:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 10:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 11:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 11:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" serial animowany Japonia 12:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 12:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 13:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 13:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 14:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 14:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 15:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 16:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 16:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" serial animowany Japonia 17:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 17:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 18:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 18:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 19:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 19:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 20:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 21:00 "Wagary" Filmax reż.Rospo Pallenberg, wyk.Donovan Leitch, Jill Schoelen, Brad Pitt, Roddy McDowall thriller USA 1988 22:30 "Do odważnych świat należy" reż.Ian Sharp, wyk.Lewis Collins, Judy Davis, Richard Widmark, Edward Woodward film sensacyjny Szwajcaria/W. Bryt. 1982 00:30 "Kocur" reż.Abel Ferrara, wyk.Peter Weller, Kelly McGillis, Charles Durning, Frederic Forrest thriller USA 1989 02:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Statek z Cieśniny Bass Łowcy skarbów 09:25 Eksplozja telewizji Punkty zwrotne historii 09:55 Zbrodnia i kara Wielkie powieści 10:50 Bitwa pod Stirling Wielkie kampanie 11:45 Statek z Cieśniny Bass Łowcy skarbów 12:15 Duchy z Marston Moor Łowcy duchów 12:40 Uwięzieni w Dolinie Śmierci Cudem ocaleni 13:10 Miasto w chmurach Podróżnicy w czasie 13:35 Celtowie Dawni wojownicy 14:05 Bitwa pod Stirling Wielkie kampanie 15:00 Statek z Cieśniny Bass Łowcy skarbów 15:25 Eksplozja telewizji Punkty zwrotne historii 15:55 Zbrodnia i kara Wielkie powieści 16:50 Bitwa pod Stirling Wielkie kampanie 17:45 Statek z Cieśniny Bass Łowcy skarbów 18:15 Duchy z Marston Moor Łowcy duchów 18:40 Uwięzieni w Dolinie Śmierci Cudem ocaleni 19:10 Miasto w chmurach Podróżnicy w czasie 19:35 Celtowie Dawni wojownicy 20:05 Bitwa pod Stirling Wielkie kampanie 21:00 Statek z Cieśniny Bass Łowcy skarbów 21:25 Eksplozja telewizji Punkty zwrotne historii 21:55 Zbrodnia i kara Wielkie powieści 22:50 Bitwa pod Stirling Wielkie kampanie 23:45 Statek z Cieśniny Bass Łowcy skarbów 00:15 Duchy z Marston Moor Łowcy duchów 00:40 Uwięzieni w Dolinie Śmierci Cudem ocaleni 01:10 Miasto w chmurach Podróżnicy w czasie 01:35 Celtowie Dawni wojownicy 02:05 Bitwa pod Stirling Wielkie kampanie 03:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 05:45 Stary ale jary 'Beaver' Lotnicze szlaki 06:40 Animatorzy 07:10 Lotniczy pionierzy Magazyn Discover 5B 07:35 Pogoda na wojnie Fenomeny pogody 08:05 Podmuch Ultranauka 08:30 Poza rok 2000 09:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 09:25 Komputery Problemy przyszłości 09:55 Dinozauromania Jurassica 10:20 Mumie Poszukiwania 10:50 Trzęsienie ziemi Planeta żywiołów 11:45 Szybując po niebie Lotnicze szlaki 12:40 Animatorzy 13:10 Statki widma z Pizy Magazyn Discover 5B 13:35 Mordercze burze Fenomeny pogody 14:05 Rozszalałe żywioły Ultranauka 14:30 Poza rok 2000 15:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 15:25 Komputery Problemy przyszłości 15:55 Dinozauromania Jurassica 16:20 Mumie Poszukiwania 16:50 Trzęsienie ziemi Planeta żywiołów 17:45 Szybując po niebie Lotnicze szlaki 18:40 Animatorzy 19:10 Statki widma z Pizy Magazyn Discover 5B 19:35 Mordercze burze Fenomeny pogody 20:05 Rozszalałe żywioły Ultranauka 20:30 Poza rok 2000 21:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 21:25 Komputery Problemy przyszłości 21:55 Dinozauromania Jurassica 22:20 Mumie Poszukiwania 22:50 Trzęsienie ziemi Planeta żywiołów 23:45 Szybując po niebie Lotnicze szlaki 00:40 Animatorzy 01:10 Statki widma z Pizy Magazyn Discover 5B 01:35 Mordercze burze Fenomeny pogody 02:05 Rozszalałe żywioły Ultranauka 02:30 Poza rok 2000 03:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 03:25 Komputery Problemy przyszłości 03:55 Dinozauromania Jurassica 04:20 Mumie Poszukiwania 04:50 Trzęsienie ziemi Planeta żywiołów Discovery Travel & Adventure 09:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 09:55 Powrót do Rukwa Afryka nieznana 10:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 10:50 Poszukiwacze zaginionych światów Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 11:15 Kostaryka Świat według Anny Walker 11:45 Akwanauci 12:15 Hiszpania Wielka wyprawa 12:40 Święto smakoszy - przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 13:10 Wschodnie Karaiby Samotna planeta 14:05 Kostaryka Nowi odkrywcy 15:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 15:55 Powrót do Rukwa Afryka nieznana 16:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 16:50 Poszukiwacze zaginionych światów Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 17:15 Kostaryka Świat według Anny Walker 17:45 Akwanauci 18:15 Hiszpania Wielka wyprawa 18:40 Święto smakoszy - przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 19:10 Wschodnie Karaiby Samotna planeta 20:05 Kostaryka Nowi odkrywcy 21:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 21:55 Powrót do Rukwa Afryka nieznana 22:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 22:50 Poszukiwacze zaginionych światów Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 23:15 Kostaryka Świat według Anny Walker 23:45 Akwanauci 00:15 Hiszpania Wielka wyprawa 00:40 Święto smakoszy - przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 01:10 Wschodnie Karaiby Samotna planeta 02:05 Kostaryka Nowi odkrywcy 03:00 Zakończenie programu Seasons 13:55 Witajcie w Seasons 14:00 Emilia Romagna Kulinarne podróże po Europie 14:25 Kobieta wśród myśliwych Doświadczeni myśliwi 14:55 Starożytność Myślistwo w sztuce 15:25 Alpejskie jeziora w dolinie Aosty Wędkarskie szlaki we Włoszech 15:55 Karpie na muchówkę Na ryby 16:20 Komentarz do filmu 16:30 Powrót zagajników Poradnik myśliwego 16:45 Filmowanie zwierząt Polowanie z kamera 17:50 Lornetki myśliwskie i lunety celownicze Poradnik myśliwego 18:00 Komentarz do filmu 18:15 Ostatnie gniazda Spotkania tygodnia 18:20 Tuńczyk, konger, tasergal Łowienie ryb w Europie 19:20 Skóry i mięso z dzika Wykorzystanie zwierzyny łownej 19:50 Billy Towarzysze polowań 20:15 Komentarz do filmu 20:30 Nadmorskie Charente Kulinarne podróże po krainach Francji 21:00 Anno chwyć za broń 21:25 Sznur haczykowy Hobby wędkarstwo 22:00 Kanadyjskie szczupaki Wędkarskie kroniki 22:20 Piaszczyste dno Pod powierzchnią wody 22:35 Przegląd prasy wędkarskiej 22:50 Brodząc w wodzie Polowanie na dzikie ptactwo 23:35 Komentarz do filmu 23:50 Albakory z przylądka Lookout Wędkarskie kroniki 00:10 Komentarz do filmu 00:25 Słonki z doliny Taravo Sceny z polowań na Korsyce 00:50 Komentarz do filmu 01:05 Z biblioteki myśliwego 01:15 Średniowiecze Myślistwo w sztuce 01:40 Słonki i krzyki z Konmary Polowania na świecie 02:10 Komentarz do filmu 02:15 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06:00 "Przygody Pytalskich" 06:20 "Kot Ik!" 06:45 "Pecola" 07:10 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:20 "Denis rozrabiaka" 07:30 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 07:50 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 08:00 "Walter Melon" 08:10 "Digimon" 08:35 "Spiderman" 09:00 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 09:45 "Spiderman" 10:05 "Lochy i Smoki" 10:30 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 10:50 "Walter Melon" 11:15 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 12:00 "Denis rozrabiaka" 12:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 12:45 "Pokemon" 13:05 "Spiderman" 13:30 "Digimon" 13:50 "The New Addams Family" 14:15 "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" 14:35 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:00 "Wunschpunsch" 15:25 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 15:50 "Walter Melon" 16:00 "Kot Ik!" 16:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 16:45 "Jerry i paczka" 17:10 "The New Addams Family" 17:30 "Łebski Harry" 17:55 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 18:15 "Lochy i Smoki" 18:40 "Denis rozrabiaka" 19:05 "Walter Melon" 19:30 "Łebski Harry" 19:50 "The New Addams Family" 20:10 "Jerry i paczka" 20:30 "Gęsia skórka" 20:50 "Liceum na morzu" 21:15 "X Men" 21:35 "Fantastyczna czwórka" 22:00 Zakończenie programu MiniMax/Hyper 06:00 "W okowach lodu" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 06:15 "Złoto pustyni" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 06:25 "Kukułcze jajo" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 06:30 "Urwany guzik"/"Śpij spokojnie" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 06:55 "Ethelbert i dziobaki" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:00 "Żyrafa"/"Leniwiec" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:25 "Tygrys"/"Chrząszcz" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:50 "Zakochany Hubert" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 08:20 "Klub kulturystyczny" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 08:25 "Więzień Hetytów" "Księżniczka Nilu" serial animowany Francja 08:50 "Mick w Tajlandii" "Moja kuchnia" serial dokumentalny Francja 09:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 09:30 "Pojedynek w buszu" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 09:45 "Serce i szpada" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 09:50 "Remont z przeszkodami" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 10:00 "Statek Ahoj"/"Specjalne danie" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 10:25 "Ethelbert i kangury" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 10:30 "Wydra morska"/"Sęp" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 10:55 "Sowa"/"Ośmiornica" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:20 "Kot detektyw" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 11:50 "Indyk" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:55 "Klątwa Apepa" "Księżniczka Nilu" serial animowany Francja 12:20 "Nougzar z Gruzji" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 12:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 13:00 "Cała naprzód" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 13:10 "Poszukiwacze złota" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 13:20 "Nauczyciel śpiewu" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 13:30 "Lot niespodzianka"/"Co dwie głowy to nie jedna" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 13:55 "Ethelbert i wąż" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:00 "Królik wulkaniczny"/"Koń Przewalskiego" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:25 "Pingwin"/"Kiwi" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:50 "Sznurołap" "Kot Billy" serial animowany Kanada 15:20 "Przesłuchanie" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 15:25 "Światło Bogów" "Księżniczka Nilu" serial animowany Francja 15:50 "Melissa z Libanu" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 16:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 16:30 "Małpie figle" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 16:40 "Wszystko skreślam" "Maurycy i Hawranek" serial animowany Polska 16:50 "Strachy na wróbla" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 17:00 "Ból zęba" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 17:25 "Ethelbert i niedźwiedź brunatny" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:30 "Szop pracz"/"Jak" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:55 "Bóbr"/"Pająk" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:20 "Narodziny gwiazdy" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 18:50 "Zaćmienie" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:55 "Wysłannik" "Księżniczka Nilu" serial animowany Francja 19:20 "Salome z Gruzji" "Moja kuchnia" serial dokumentalny Francja 19:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 20:00 Klipy HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM program muzyczny 20:15 GT Concept Fresh Air magazyn 20:30 "Konzol Gamez!" FIFA 2001 / Sudden Strike / 4x4 Evolution / Red Alert 2 / Airline ... serial dokumentalny 21:00 Odjazdy nie zalecane magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 21:30 ECTS 4 21:45 Klipy program muzyczny 22:00 "IRIA" ANIME serial animowany 22:30 Asterix Making of 22:45 Klipy program muzyczny 23:00 "Gamez!" Ford Racing 2001 / B-17 Flying Fortress / Project IGI / Midtown ... serial dokumentalny 23:30 "IRIA" ANIME serial animowany 00:00 Zakończenie programu Fashion TV 05:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 07:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 10:30 Model Flat 12:00 Modelki 13:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 14:30 Model Flat 15:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 18:30 Model Flat 19:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 2002 21:00 Modelki 22:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 22:30 Model Flat 01:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 02:00 Modelki 03:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 Avante 05:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 05:30 Humvee Narzędzia walki 06:00 NASA Special Horyzonty 06:30 Peking To Paris 07:00 Skrzydła nad światem 08:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 08:30 B-29 Eskadra 09:30 Nowoczesna technika 10:00 Dangerous Seas 11:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 11:30 Humvee Narzędzia walki 12:00 NASA Special Horyzonty 12:30 Peking To Paris 13:00 Skrzydła nad światem 14:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 14:30 B-29 Eskadra 15:30 Nowoczesna technika 16:00 Dangerous Seas 17:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 17:30 Humvee Narzędzia walki 18:00 Home Toxins Horyzonty 18:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 John Surtees Great Racing Drivers 20:00 Podniebni gliniarze 20:30 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 21:00 Czciciele szybkości 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Spaceflight 23:00 Lordowie mafii 00:00 Home Toxins Horyzonty 00:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 John Surtees Great Racing Drivers 02:00 Podniebni gliniarze 02:30 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 03:00 Czciciele szybkości 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Spaceflight TV Dami 09:45 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:00 Teledziennik (powt.) 10:15 Dziecko potrafi program artystyczny (powt.) 10:30 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:45 Przerwa w programie 14:00 "Trucizna" reż.Sacha Guitry, wyk.Michel Simon, Jean de Bocourt, Germaine Reuver, Luce Fabiole film sensacyjny Francja 1951 15:30 "Gdzie się podziała siódma kompania?" reż.Robert Lamoreux, wyk.Jean Lefebvre, Pierre Mondy, Aldo Maccione, Eric Colin komedia wojenna Francja 1973 17:00 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 17:20 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 17:40 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 18:30 "Drzewko kolibrów" reż.Noella Smith, wyk.Susan Wooldridge, Patrick Bergin, Clive Wood, Tom Beasley film obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1992 20:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20:20 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 23:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 23:30 "Todo Modo" reż.Elio Petri, wyk.Gian Maria Volonte, Marcello Mastroianni, Michel Piccoli, Franco Citti komedia Włochy 1975 02:00 Zakończenie programu TKK 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:15 Wiadomości TKK, Prognoza pogody i Komunikaty 17:30 Komentarz dnia 17:35 Ze zdrowiem na ty 17:45 Bądź zdrów 18:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 20:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 21:00 Zakończenie programu TVK Starachowice 17:10 Powitanie 17:15 Konkurs dla abonentów, Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 17:35 Informator samorządowy 18:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 18:15 Konkurs dla abonentów, Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 18:35 Informator samorządowy (powt.) 19:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 19:15 Konkurs dla abonentów, Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 19:35 Informator samorządowy (powt.) 20:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 20:15 Konkurs dla abonentów, Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 20:35 Informator samorządowy (powt.) 21:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 21:15 Konkurs dla abonentów, Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 21:35 Informator samorządowy (powt.) 22:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 22:15 Konkurs dla abonentów, Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 22:30 Zakończenie programu WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Puls sportu 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Muzyka z WTK 12:00 "Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Ameryki" serial krajoznawczy 12:30 Na zdrowie magazyn medyczny 13:00 Z familijnego archiwum program historyczny 13:10 Poznański Tydzień Mody - kolekcja otwierająca 14:00 Kolejorz magazyn piłkarski 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 15:45 Bajki czytane przez VIPów 16:15 Drezno Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17:15 Czy wiecie że... program edukacyjny 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Scena magazyn kulturalny 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Muzyka z WTK 19:45 Puls sportu 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:30 "Jerozolima" "Stolice i metropolie świata" serial krajoznawczy 21:00 Dwie ojczyzny - Kresy Wschodnie w obiektywie PTTK Rataje 21:30 Wyprawy kulinarne magazyn kulinarny 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:45 Puls sportu 23:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Opole 07:00 "Rycerze Królestwa Owadów" serial animowany (WP) USA 1998 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Dwa gniazda" "Kasztaniaki" serial animowany (WP) Polska 1993 08:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 08:10 Publicystyka opolska 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 10:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 10:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 13:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 15:40 Opolski serwis informacyjny 15:50 Rozmowa dnia program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Cena chwały (WP) 17:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 17:50 Publicystyka opolska 18:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 18:15 Sport opolski, Prognoza pogody 19:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:30 "Niegrzeczne aniołki" reż.Marc F. Voizard, wyk.Steve Monroe, David Lipper, Kevin Farley, Maxim Roy serial komediowy (WP) Kanada 1998 20:00 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 20:55 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 22:05 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 22:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 "Królestwo" reż.Lars von Trier, wyk.Ernst Hugo Järegaard, Kirsten Rolffes, Ghita Nörby, Sören Pilmark thriller (WP) Dania 1993/94 00:05 Zaproszenie magazyn (WP) 00:25 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 05:00 "Opowieści z globalnej ekonomii" serial dokumentalny 05:40 Romeo i Julia Szekspir w skrócie program edukacyjny 06:00 Ucząc się języków kurs języka francuskiego 06:30 English Zone kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 07:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 07:30 Salut Serge program dla dzieci 07:45 Yoho Ahoy program dla dzieci 07:50 Tukan Tecs program dla dzieci 08:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 08:20 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 08:45 Kuchenni najeźdźcy magazyn 09:15 Prawdziwe pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 09:45 Zgadnij, co to jest? teleturniej 10:15 "Schronisko w Battersea" serial dokumentalny 10:45 "Weterynaria na ratunek" serial dokumentalny 11:15 The Weakest Link quiz 12:00 Widmowe światło Doktor Who 12:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 13:00 "EastEnders" telenowela 13:30 "Miss Marple" serial sensacyjny 14:30 Ogrodowi najeźdźcy magazyn 15:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 15:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 15:30 Salut Serge program dla dzieci 15:45 Tukan Tecs program dla dzieci 15:55 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 16:15 Hity muzyki pop - Eurochart program muzyczny 16:45 "Wszystkie istoty duże i małe" serial obyczajowy 17:45 Roboty ziemne magazyn 18:15 Gardeners' World 18:45 The Weakest Link quiz 19:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 20:00 "EastEnders" telenowela 20:30 "2 Point 4 Children" serial obyczajowy 21:00 "Jonathan Creek" serial sensacyjny 22:00 "Spód" serial komediowy 22:30 "Stan planety: Dlaczego jest kryzys?" serial dokumentalny 23:30 "Ostatnie przeżycie Raya Mears'a" serial 00:00 "Wypadek" serial obyczajowy 01:00 "Stary Nowy Świat" serial dokumentalny 02:00 Nadprzyrodzona nauka program edukacyjny 03:00 Surowa nauka program edukacyjny 03:30 Background Brief program edukacyjny 03:50 Hollywoodzka nauka program edukacyjny 04:00 Poszukiwanie rzeczywistości program edukacyjny 04:30 Nieprawdopodobnie kurczący się chip serial dokumentalny ST 1 07:00 Wiadomości 07:25 Wiadomości z Czeskiej telewizji 07:50 Telezakupy magazyn 08:00 Infotext 08:20 Żywa panorama 08:45 "Mali, ale wielcy" serial edukacyjny Francja 1998 09:00 Telewizja najmłodszym filmy animowane dla dzieci 09:30 "Znamię" reż.M. Gogálová, wyk.E. Vášáryová, F. Dibarbora, Ľ. Paulovič, J. Vrábel serial dla dzieci Słowacja 1985 10:05 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 10:55 Telezakupy magazyn 11:05 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 11:50 Tokajskie piwnice winne program dokumentalny 12:00 Żywa panorama 13:00 Infotext 13:20 Zamów sobie... magazyn kulinarny 13:30 Bogaci i zdrowi program rozrywkowy 14:00 Fonendoskop magazyn medyczny 14:55 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 15:00 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 15:50 Sosnowy las Arboretum program przyrodniczy 16:00 Koło czasu magazyn historyczny 16:30 Maxigra teleturniej dla dzieci 17:00 Fun o piątej program dla dzieci 17:50 Minuty dnia - informacje z kraju i ze świata 18:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 18:55 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 19:05 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 19:10 Keno 10 magazyn 19:15 Przegląd programu 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 "Zielony kamień" reż.J. Laing, wyk.S. Kessell, M. Rhys, R. Coyle, G. Henare serial Australia 1999 20:55 Propozycje na weekend 21:00 Tipos Bingo magazyn 21:30 Digitalny świat magazyn 21:45 Będzie światło magazyn ekonomiczny 22:40 Film i wideo magazyn filmowy 23:05 "Dziewczyna marzeń" reż.Fernando Trueba, wyk.Penelope Cruz, Antonio Resines, Castillo, Josef Goebbels komedia Hiszpania 1998 01:00 Wiadomości 01:20 Telezakupy 01:30 Zakończenie programu ST 2 16:50 Żywa panorama 17:20 Infotext 17:35 Magazyn wojskowy 18:00 Šumy magazyn 18:30 Fotograf Eugen Lazišťan magazyn dokumentalny 19:00 Słowacy na świecie program publicystyczny 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 "Transazja" serial dokumentalny 21:00 Sportmotor magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:30 Wiadomości 22:00 Sport 22:05 Mój dom, mój zamek magazyn 22:30 Familia magazyn o problemach współczesnej rodziny 22:55 Ryby, Rybki, Rybeńki magazyn wędkarski 23:20 Wiadomości Czeskiej telewizji 23:45 Zakończenie programu Rai Due 05:10 Historia technologii XX w. . Wykład 4 program edukacyjny 05:55 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 06:05 Raz, dwa, trzy Tognazzi 07:00 "Gegen den Wind" serial sensaacyjny Niemcy 1995 07:50 Go cart program dla dzieci 09:50 "For Your Love" serial komediowy USA 1998 10:15 Kolorowy świat. Moi koledzy Telewizja edukacyjna 10:30 Wiadomości 10:35 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 10:45 Magazyn medyczny 11:00 Wiadomości 11:15 "Amiche nemiche" serial 12:05 "Jake and the Fatman" serial kryminalny USA 1987 13:00 Wiadomości 13:30 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 13:50 Magazyn medyczny 14:05 "Silk Stalkings" serial sensacyjny USA 1991 14:50 Włochy na Dwójce 15:45 "Da un giorno all'altro" serial 16:30 "Cuore e batticuore" serial 17:25 "Lupo de lupis" serial animowany 17:35 "Ufo Baby" serial animowany 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Prognoza pogody 18:10 Zmienna pogoda 18:30 Magazyn sportowy 18:40 "Cuori rubati" serial obyczajowy Włochy 2002 19:10 "Now and Again" serial sensacyjny USA 1999 20:00 "Tom & Jerry", "Popeye" filmy animowane dla dzieci 20:30 Wiadomości 20:55 "Charmed" serial obyczajowy USA 1998 22:40 "Nikita" serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 23:25 Wiadomości 23:50 Książki magazyn kulturalny 00:00 Wiadomości parlamentarne magazyn aktualności 00:10 Prognoza pogody 00:15 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:20 "Wyrzucony na brzeg" reż.Ronan O'Leary, wyk.James Spader, Anne Brochet, Barry McGovern, Anna Massey dramat obyczajowy Irlandia 1996 01:55 Magazyn medyczny 02:05 Z kronik 02:15 Śpiew dla duszy 02:50 NotteItalia 1948 03:20 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 03:40 Network dla Uniwersytetu. Mieszkać w XXI w. . Wykład 6 Uniwersytet Telewizyjny program edukacyjny 04:25 Nauka, technika i instytucje naukowe we współczesnych Włoszech . Wykład 2 program edukacyjny Kanal 5 06:35 Tiny Toon I program dla dzieci 07:25 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 07:55 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 08:25 "Happy Days" serial obyczajowy USA 08:55 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:25 "Taxi" serial komediowy USA 1981-83 09:55 Jenny Jones talkshow 10:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 11:40 TV-Butiken 12:55 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial kryminalny USA 1987-92 13:50 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 14:20 "Cheers" serial komediowy USA 14:50 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 15:20 Jenny Jones talkshow 16:10 "Change of Heart" serial obyczajowy USA 16:35 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 17:05 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 17:35 "Pacyfic Blue" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 20:00 "Maneaters" serial dokumentalny 2000 21:00 "Dangerous Beauty / Destiny of Her Own" reż.Scott HicksMarshall Herskovitz, wyk.Catherine McCormack, Rufus Sewell, Jacqueline Pisset film obyczajowy USA 1998 23:05 "Third Watch" serial obyczajowy USA 1999-2000 00:55 Villa Medusa 01:55 "Piątek trzynastego 5" reż.Danny Steinmann, wyk.Anthony Barrile, Suzanne Bateman, Todd Bryant, Curtis Conaway horror USA 1985 03:30 "Hawaii 5-0" serial przygodowy USA 1968-80 04:20 "Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA M6 05:50 M comme musique magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Morning Live magazyn poranny 09:15 M6 boutique - telezakupy 09:55 M comme musique magazyn muzyczny 10:15 Kidpaques filmy animowane 11:45 Camera cafe magazyn 11:54 6 Six minutes magazyn informacyjny 12:05 "Family Matters" serial komediowy USA 1989 12:30 Prognoza pogody 12:35 "Domek na prerii" wyk.Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux serial przygodowy USA 1974-1983 13:35 "Gorące serca, zimne stopy" reż.James Frawley, wyk.Margaret Colin, Tim Matheson, Barry Corbin, Elizabeth Ashley, George DiCenzo komedia obyczajowa USA 1987 15:10 "Touched by an Angel" serial obyczajowy USA 1994 16:05 En direct du Loft program rozrywkowy 16:30 M6 Music - teledyski 16:55 C'est l'after program rozrywkowy 17:50 "Clown" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1999 18:55 Sydney Fox, l'aventuriere" serial sensacyjny 19:54 6 Six minutes magazyn informacyjny 20:05 "Step by Step" serial komediowy USA 1991 20:50 Operation seduction program rozrywkowy 22:10 "Wielki błękit" reż.Luc Besson, wyk.Rosanna Arquette, Jean Marc Barr, Jean Reno film przygodowy Francja 1988 00:40 "Le dernier combat" reż.Luc Besson, wyk.Pierre Jolivet, Jean Bouise, Fritz Wepper, Jean Reno film SF Francja 1983 02:15 M6 music s - teledyski ZDF 05:05 Praktyka magazyn medyczny (powt.) 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Pełen dzbanek - codzienny serwis magazyn poranny 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 "Lekarz kobiecy dr Markus Merthin" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1994 10:50 "Moda na sukces" telenowela USA 1995 11:30 Praktyka magazyn medyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Drehscheibe Deutschland magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:15 "Discovery - odkrywamy świat" serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Spór o trzeciej magazyn prawny 16:00 Wiadomości 16:15 Ryzyko teleturniej 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Halo Niemcy magazyn aktualności 17:40 Ludzie dzisiaj magazyn dokumentalny 17:55 "Sprawa dla dwóch" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1990 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 "Aksamit i jedwab" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 20:15 Oto nasz piękny kraj program muzyczny 21:15 Wydarzenia na świecie magazyn korespondentów 21:45 Wiadomości 22:15 "Chińskie rzeki - chińska przyszłość" serial dokumentalny 23:00 Johannes B. Kerner-Show magazyn rozrywkowy 00:00 Wiadomości 00:15 "SOKO 5113" serial kryminalny (powt.) Niemcy 2001 01:00 Wiadomości 01:05 "20 lipca" reż.Falk Harnack, wyk.Wolfgang Preiss, Annemarie Düringer, Robert Freytag, Fritz Tillmann film historyczny Niemcy 1955 02:40 Wiadomości 02:45 Johannes B. Kerner-Show magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 03:40 Wiadomości 03:45 "Chińskie rzeki - chińska przyszłość" serial dokumentalny (powt.) 04:30 Citydreams RTL 05:10 Explosiv - Weekend magazyn sensacji (powt.) 06:00 Punkt 6 magazyn informacyjny 07:00 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 2001 07:30 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 2001 08:05 RTL SHOP magazyn reklamowy 09:00 Punkt 9 magazyn informacyjny 09:30 "Mój ślub" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 10:00 "Dr Stefan Frank - lekarz zaufany" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1996/97 11:00 Pojedynek rodzinny teleturniej 12:00 Punkt 12 magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Oliver Geissen Show talk show 14:00 Bärbel Schäfer talk show 15:00 "Posterunek" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1993 16:00 "Sąd dla nieletnich" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 17:00 "Pomoc domowa" serial komediowy USA 1996/97 17:30 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:00 Dobry wieczór magazyn regionalny 18:30 EXCLUSIV magazyn rozrywkowy 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explosiv magazyn sensacji 19:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 2001 20:15 "Columbo" serial kryminalny USA 1991 22:10 "Silent Witness 2 - Blood, Sweat ang Tears" reż.Julian Jarrold, wyk.Amanda Burton, Mick Ford, Ruth McCabe, William Armstrong film kryminalny Wielka Brytania 1997 00:00 Wiadomości 00:30 "Karolina w mieście" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1995 01:30 "Pomoc domowa" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1996/97 02:00 Oliver Geissen Show talk show (powt.) 02:50 Wiadomości 03:20 RTL SHOP magazyn reklamowy 04:05 Bärbel Schäfer talk show (powt.) Sat 1 05:05 Blitz magazyn aktualności (powt.) 05:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa (na żywo) 09:00 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 10:00 "Trapper John, M. D." serial obyczajowy USA 1979 11:00 Franklin - Twoja szansa o 11 talk show 12:00 Vera w południe talk show 13:00 Britt - dyskusja o pierwszej talk show 14:00 We dwójkę u Angeliki Kallwass talk show 15:00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny 16:00 Sędzia Alexander Hold magazyn prawny 17:00 QUIZFIRE teleturniej 17:30 17:30 live magazyn regionalny 18:00 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Blitz magazyn aktualności 19:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 20:15 "Sommer i Bolten" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2001 21:15 "Na kłopoty Stefanie" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 22:15 "Drużyna Alfa" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1997 23:15 Harald Schmidt Show magazyn rozrywkowy 00:15 Wiadomości 00:40 "Becker" serial komediowy USA 1998/99 01:10 Jak się robi...? magazyn filmowy 01:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (powt.) 02:10 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 03:10 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny (powt.) 04:00 "Sommer i Bolten" serial obyczajowy (powt.) Niemcy 2001 04:55 Blitz magazyn aktualności (powt.) PRO 7 05:50 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 06:45 TAFF magazyn aktualności (powt.) 07:40 "Kto tu rządzi?" serial komediowy USA 1991 08:10 "Świat według Bundych" serial komediowy USA 1987 08:40 "Drew Carey Show" serial komediowy USA 1997 09:10 "Przyrodnia siostra" reż.Charles Correll, wyk.Rena Sofer, Alan rachins, Bridgette Wilson, Linda Evans thriller USA 1997 11:05 Andreas Türck talk show 12:00 "Dharma i Greg" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1997 12:30 "Roseanne" serial komediowy USA 1992 13:00 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Arabella talk show 15:00 Absolut Schlegl talk show 16:00 ClipMix magazyn rozrywkowy 17:00 TAFF magazyn aktualności 18:00 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995 18:30 "Futurama" serial animowany USA 1999 19:00 "Simpsonowie" serial animowany USA 1994 19:30 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 "Pismo mordercy" reż.Hajo Gies, wyk.Götz Schubert, Dorothea Schenk, Victor Schefe dramat kryminalny Niemcy 1999 22:20 "Pazury tygrysa 3" reż.J. Stephen Maunder, wyk.Jalal Merhi, Cynthia Rothrock, Loren Avedon, Carter Wong film sensacyjny USA 1996 00:00 Comedy Factory program kabaretowy 00:25 Popclub magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 00:55 Reportaż ProSieben magazyn reporterów (powt.) 01:40 BIZZ magazyn gospodarczy 02:10 "Pazury tygrysa 3" reż.J. Stephen Maunder, wyk.Jalal Merhi, Cynthia Rothrock, Loren Avedon, Carter Wong film sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1996 03:45 Comedy Factory program kabaretowy 04:10 "Dharma i Greg" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1997 04:30 Absolut Schlegl talk show (powt.) RTL 2 05:20 Seriale animowane 08:00 "Klinika piękności" telenowela dokumentalna 08:50 "Gwiezdne wrota" serial SF (powt.) USA 2000 09:45 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy 11:35 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1988-93 12:05 Seriale animowane 17:00 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 17:30 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy 18:30 "Ranma 1/2" serial animowany 19:00 "Dragon Ball Z" serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Pomocy! - Będziemy mieli dziecko" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2002 21:20 Najśmieszniejsze dzieci na świecie program rozrywkowy 22:20 Exklusiv magazyn reporterów 23:05 Historie z życia wzięte Redakcja magazyn reporterów 00:05 "Destination Vegas" reż.Paul Wynne, wyk.Jennifer Sommerfield, Claude Duhamel, Richard Lynch, Robert Z Dar film sensacyjny USA 1995 01:50 Wiadomości 02:05 "Headless Body in Topless Bar" reż.James Bruce, wyk.Raymond J. Barry, Rustam Branaman, Jennifer MacDonald, Taylor Nichols film kryminalny USA 1995 04:00 Exklusiv magazyn reporterów (powt.) 04:45 "The Jamie Foxx Show" serial komediowy 1996-2001 Arte 14:00 Hipokrates magazyn medyczny (powt.) 14:30 "Biografie: Paul Bocuse" film dokumentalny (powt.) Niemcy 2001 15:15 "O potajemnych negocjacjach z terrorystami" "Irlandzki finał" film dokumentalny (powt.) Irlandia 2000 16:15 "Cheerleaderki" serial dokumentalny (powt.) Niemcy 2001 16:45 Kreatywni - artyści z bliska magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 17:15 "Mina Tannenbaum" reż.Martine Dugowson, wyk.Romane Bohringer, Elsa Zilberstein, Florance Thomassin, Nils Tavernier dramat psychologiczny (powt.) Francja 1993 19:00 La Rioja Voyages, Voyages magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 19:45 Arte Info/Meteo wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20:15 Człowiek z jedwabiu 20:40 "Peau d'homme, coeur de bete" reż.Helene Angel, wyk.Serge Riaboukine, Bernard Blancan, Pascal Cervo, Maaike Jansen dramat obyczajowy Francja 2000 22:20 "Letniskowa trylogia" (na żywo z festiwalu teatralnego w Awinionie) Carlo Goldoni reż.Jean-Louis Benoit, wyk.Jean-Claude Barbier, Jean-Claude Bolle-Reddat, Ninon Bretecher spektakl teatralny Francja 2002 00:50 "Listy z pochodu duchów" " film dokumentalny (powt.) Francja 2002 02:20 "Witamy na Walhallii" film krótkometrażowy (powt.) BBC World 05:00 BBC News 05:30 HARDtalk 06:00 BBC News 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC News 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC News 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC News 09:30 Fast Track 09:45 Holiday 10:00 BBC News 10:30 HARDtalk 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Africa Direct 12:00 BBC News 12:30 Asia Today 12:45 World Business Report 13:00 BBC News 13:30 HARDtalk 14:00 BBC News 14:30 World Business Report 14:45 Sport Today 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Vespa The Bike's The star 16:00 BBC News 16:30 Asia Today 17:00 BBC News 17:30 HARDtalk 18:00 BBC News 18:15 World Business Report 18:30 Talking Movies 19:00 BBC News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 BBC News 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC News 21:30 Click Online 22:00 BBC News 22:30 World Business Report 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Developing World 00:00 BBC News 00:30 World Business Report 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 HARDtalk 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Talking Movies 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Developing World 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Asia Today 04:45 World Business Report Bloomberg 05:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 05:30 Rynki w Azji 05:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:50 Bloomberg Forum 05:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:00 Rynki w Azji 06:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:20 Bloomberg Forum 06:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:30 Rynki w Azji 06:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:50 Bloomberg Forum 06:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:00 Rynki w Azji 07:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:20 Bloomberg Forum 07:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:30 Rynki w Azji 07:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:50 Bloomberg Forum 07:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 08:00 Rynki w Azji 09:00 Prosto z parkietu 09:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 09:30 Prosto z parkietu 09:35 Fonds-Tipps für Anleger 10:00 Prosto z parkietu 10:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 10:30 Prosto z parkietu 10:35 Chart-Check/ Media Report magazyn mediów 11:00 Prosto z parkietu 11:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:20 Bloomberg Forum 11:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 11:30 Prosto z parkietu 11:35 Magazyn sportowy 11:50 Bloomberg Forum 11:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:00 Prosto z parkietu 12:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:20 Bloomberg Forum 12:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:30 Prosto z parkietu 12:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:50 Bloomberg Forum 12:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:00 Prosto z parkietu 13:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:20 Bloomberg Forum 13:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:30 Prosto z parkietu 13:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:50 Bloomberg Forum 13:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:00 Giełda i rynki w Szwajcarii 14:30 Prosto z parkietu 14:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 14:50 Bloomberg Forum 14:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:00 Prosto z parkietu 15:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 15:20 Obieg pieniędzy 15:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:30 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 16:35 Fonds-Tipps für Anleger 17:00 Prosto z parkietu 17:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 17:20 Cel - kurs 17:30 Prosto z parkietu 17:35 Chart-Check/ Media Report magazyn mediów 18:00 Najważniejsze wiadomości dnia 18:30 Prosto z parkietu 18:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 18:50 Bloomberg Forum 18:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 19:00 Prosto z parkietu 19:05 Wielka Trójka - euro, dolar, jen 19:20 Cel - kurs 19:30 Prosto z parkietu 19:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 19:50 Bloomberg Forum 19:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:00 Prosto z parkietu 20:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 20:20 Bloomberg Forum 20:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:30 Prosto z parkietu 20:35 Fonds-Tipps für Anleger 21:00 Prosto z parkietu 21:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:20 Cel - kurs 21:30 Prosto z parkietu 21:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:45 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 22:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 22:20 Obieg pieniędzy 22:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 22:30 Prosto z parkietu 22:35 Chart-Check/ Media Report magazyn mediów 23:00 Prosto z parkietu 23:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:20 Cel - kurs 23:30 Prosto z parkietu 23:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:50 Bloomberg Forum 23:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:00 Prosto z parkietu 00:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:20 Bloomberg Forum 00:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:30 Prosto z parkietu 00:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:50 Bloomberg Forum 00:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 01:00 Prosto z parkietu 01:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:20 Cel - kurs 01:30 Prosto z parkietu 01:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:50 Bloomberg Forum 01:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:00 Prosto z parkietu 02:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:20 Bloomberg Forum 02:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:30 Prosto z parkietu 02:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:50 Bloomberg Forum 02:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 03:00 Prosto z parkietu 03:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:20 Cel - kurs 03:30 Prosto z parkietu 03:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:50 Bloomberg Forum 03:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:00 Prosto z parkietu 04:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:20 Bloomberg Forum 04:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:30 Prosto z parkietu 04:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:50 Bloomberg Forum 04:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 Onder de zomerhemel 10.00 Donna op TV1 12.35 Quix 13.00 Journaal. Met sport 13.35 Weerbericht 13.45 Tour de France 17.35 Buren (Neighbours) 18.00 Journaal 18.10 Ticket 19.00 Journaal 19.45 1000 zonnen & garnalen 20.05 Weerbericht 20.10 F.C. De Kampioenen - The originals 20.45 Dierendokters (Vets in the wild) 21.15 De leukste eeuw - Blijven lachen 21.45 Zomerkoppen 22.30 Aan tafel 23.14 Journaal laat 23.15 Weerbericht 23.40 1000 zonnen & garnalen 00.00 Doorlopende herhaling van het laatste journaal en weerbericht left|thumb|80x80px 15.30 Tik Tak 15.35 Disney Festival 16.00 Piet Piraat 16.05 Verhaaltjes uit de toverdoos 16.15 Samson soap 16.40 Ketnetkroket 16.45 De Smurfen 17.10 Disney Festival 17.45 Er was eens ... Amerika 18.10 Hey Arnold 18.35 De spooktoren 19.05 My best friend is an alien 19.30 Black Beauty 20.00 Ter-Zake nieuws 20.30 Tourjournaal 21.00 Histories 21.45 De canvascrack 22.20 The naked chef 22.50 Niet te wissen 23.55 Ruby's American Pie 00.25 Doorlopende herhaling Tourjournaal Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Poznań z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canvas z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki On z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ona z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Junior z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Sci-Trek z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Adventure z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Seasons z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Avante z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TKK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVK Starachowice z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ST 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ST 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kanal 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bloomberg z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Opole z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2002 roku